


intertwined

by rosesandcinnamon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (:, Canon, F/F, YumiKuri Week, double povs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles for Yumikuri Week, mostly canon, a little bit of AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. trainee

Ymir stood in the middle of the formation, one hand to her heart and one pressed to her back.

She kept her face composed as she glanced around, evaluating the people around her. Most were younger, and scared shitless.

She wondered how many would die.

Whatever. They didn't matter. She was here for one person.

Historia Reiss, or for now, Christa Renz.

She wasn't entirely sure who she was, but she knew that girl was important in the long run, and if she could be useful to Ymir, well, she'd do anything to keep her safe.

(She had no idea that soon, she'd do anything for Christa just because she was Christa.)

Ymir continued scanning the crowd, absently wondering just who this Christa was.

The sight of the smallest girl there, in the very front row, made her smirk. Shadis would certainly be in her face. Someone that delicate didn't belong here.

To her surprise, he merely glanced at her, and whatever he saw in that girl's face was enough.

Ymir began to wonder.

\-------

Historia's hands would have been shaking uncontrollably if they hadn't been clenched so tight. She was so out of place here, a porcelain doll among figures made of rough cloth.

But the porcelain facade was so fake, she was certain it would crumble the moment someone touched it.

Then no one could touch it, because she was Christa Renz, a common girl from Wall Rose, her parents were long gone with no relatives,  she was here to give her heart up to humanity, and that was the truth for as long as she was going to live.

She hoped it wouldn't be too long.

Shadis was screaming in some poor girl's face, and she kept the fear off her face, sure he would come around to her.

He walked straight past her, barely stopping to give her a glance.

She didn't understand.

What did he see- or not see- in her face that made him pass her by?

 Christa kept back a sigh.

Whatever.

It was better to be ignored by the authority figures.  

The less people who had access to her past, the better off she was.

 


	2. secrets

Ymir cannot stand the look on Christa’s face when she glances down to meet her eyes.

She cannot stand that while her abrasive personality drives everyone away, this girl stays put.

She doesn’t care that Ymir’s just a sarcastic bitch hiding everything behind a bored gaze.

Christa likes her anyway.

Christa smiles and laughs and is almost always kind to her, whatever she says, unless she deserves her head crashing into her chin. Which, admittedly, is too often.

But she’s still there, and Ymir knows she doesn’t deserve it.

The worst part though, the horrible thought that makes her lie awake and stare into the dark-

Christa doesn’t know just how shitty she truly is.

She doesn’t know why Ymir refuses to say anything about why she joined the military.

She doesn’t know why she ignores any talk of Titans, or family, or hometowns.

She doesn’t know.

What would she say? What would she do if Ymir showed her why bruises and scrapes disappear so quickly?

Ymir knows she’s the first friend Christa’s ever had.

Ymir knows Christa looks at her like she’s her hero, when really she’s a goddamn monster.

\------

Christa is amazed she can feel so light with Ymir when the weight of her secrets is too much for her small shoulders.

She’s able to laugh and smile and actually enjoy life with her around. Her first real friend.

She helps her with training, looking out for her, snagging extra food just to slide it onto her plate.

Christa doesn’t really understand why, but it’s really just- it’s nice. It’s kindness she isn’t familiar with, and honestly, it’s terrifying.

But Ymir is the most important person in her life, and she’s content to let it be.

The thing is though, Ymir _is_ the most important person in her life, and she’s flat-out lying to her.

She’s not Christa Renz, she’s not a goddess, kind and loving, she’s just some girl who isn’t even supposed to exist.

It gets easier and easier to pretend, but something in her flinches whenever someone calls out with “Christa!”.

That something hurts even more when it’s Ymir saying her name.


	3. jealousy (or rather, mistrust)

Ymir is twitching with irritation.

That goddamn fucking useless pectoral muscle named Reiner is cosying up to Christa, and she is not happy.

She's had a bad feeling about him, Bertholdt, and Annie since day one. The boys, it feels like she knows them in a way that she's too scared to think about, and Annie, she trusts her much less further than she could throw her.

And Reiner is fucking smiling at Christa, "teaching" her something she already knows, and playing dumb just to let him feel good.

He looks starstruck when she smiles at him.

But of course he does. Everyone does.

Who wouldn't?

They all think Christa's a goddess, and even she can't help but smile back at her.

He puts a hand on her shoulder, and it looks so wrong, so large against the delicate curve of her bones that Ymir has to bite down on her tongue and stalk away.

She finds a quiet place to rest her head against the wall and breathe in, clenching and unclenching her fists, trying to understand why she’s so angry.

Reiner’s really not that bad, he may not be trustworthy in her eyes, but he’s kind and strong and protective, just a little idiotic like teenage boys tend to be.

Ymir should get over her dislike and mistrust of him.

But she looks at Annie, and she looks at Bertholdt when he thinks no one is paying attention, and she looks at Reiner when he’s concentrating, and she sees something she recognizes.

She doesn’t want that around Christa.

Which is super fucking hypocritical, actually, because that same thing is in her, so if she was really serious, she’d stay away from her.

Ymir stares at the sky, and knows she could never manage that.

Goddammit, she’s the horrible person here, and this girl has completely stolen her heart.

\--

Reiner’s helping her with something meaningless, that honestly, she already understands better than he does, and Ymir’s a few benches over.

Christa’s glad for her presence, because there’s just something about Reiner she doesn’t like.

She ignores it.

But then his hand is on her shoulder and it feels so wrong and out of place she tenses and looks over to where Ymir was, and watches her walk away.

Reiner backs off, of course, but after that she makes her excuses and goes to find her.

She’s sitting against a building, quiet, and Christa slips in beside her.

“You okay?”

She looks up at her with that smirk on her face, and Christa knows she wouldn’t tell the truth if her life depended on it.


End file.
